Five Short Christmas Graybles
by SCIK1012
Summary: You guys know how this works; listen to Cuber as he reads the five stories of Finn & Flame Princess/Marceline & Prince Huge/Jake & Lady/Princess Bubblegum & the Ice King/Beemo & Football/ and guess the hidden theme within them!


**Five Short Christmas Graybles**

A short man with a big round head and futuristic clothes is sitting by the flickering light of his holographic fire while he snores softly on his rocking chair. Outside his window a rain of stars drifts down just as if they were imitating that ancient form of precipitation, which consisted of crystalline water particles in their solid state.

Cuber mumbles in his sleep, his small eyes opening all of a sudden "Oh…umm…Oh! Gleeb, I didn't notice you stepping in! Hehe!" he turns his chair and stares at his audience with a smile "Please, take a seat and get yourself comfortable! I hope my humble home is cozy enough for you; it's freezing out there!"

The space man leans towards a small table and grabs a silver tray "You want some cookies? I baked them myself!" he offers them to the audience "No? Well, perhaps you've eaten more than enough during this holidays, hehehe!"

"Oh, right, right…" Cuber chuckles as he places the cookies back on the table "You didn't come here looking for cookies, you came here looking for more graybles…!" his small hand pulls a blue crystal from his pocket, he throws it on the floor and a holo-screen pops out of it "Tada~! It seems that is time for me get out my glasses and read you some nice merry stories of old! Remember to look for the special theme while I'm are at it, hehe!"

"Now sit back and relax, our story goes like this…"

**x+x+x+x+x**

A giant bonfire glowed in the distance as its bright wild flames stood out from the white crystalline landscape around it. Its closest surroundings were mostly mud and melted snow because of the heat that was being irradiated from said peculiar house.

Three gleeful characters were sitting on the dirt; a large cardboard box was placed before them, it was filled with colorful light bulbs, glittering decorations, knitted sweaters, ribbons, toys and books.

Shortly after the winter arrived, Finn and Jake had devoted themselves to introduce the young fiery princess to the multiple activities and particularities of the holiday season. At first the Flame Princess had some trouble to understand that the white thing that was falling from the sky was a different kind of water and that it could harm her, but she slowly began to get used to the change of temperature and the important use of a sweater.

"These shiny colorful things here are lights," Finn explained while pulled out a long strand of fairy lights and showed them to the young princess "We use them to decorate houses and trees, it's really nice!"

"Oh…" Flame Princess exclaimed with curiosity as she stared at them closely.

"And these are sugar cookies, yummy yum!" Jake continued, showing her a cookie and then swallowed it "And these golden balls are baubles –for the tree also…" he pulled out a bunch of plush toys and gifts "Cute little toys can be used on the tree as well, but they look better inside these packages with a tag that says 'from everyone to our dear Jake!'"

"So…" Flame Princess wondered scratching the back of her neck "Gifts are only for Jake?"

"Hehe, nah, you can give gifts to whoever you want…it's okay, Princess." the magic dog replied while he continued rummaging the contents of the box "It's all about the fuzzies in your heart, they kinda warm you up during this cold time of the year…never- Oh! This one's good!"

His stretchy arms flew above Finn and Flame Princess while they raised their heads up in curiosity; his furry fingers were holding a plant with white berries and a red ribbon, which was tying its leaves together.

"Huh? Jake why are you holding a plant over our heads?" his human brother inquired arching an eyebrow.

"It's not just a plant, bro!" Jake chuckled happily "This is exactly what I was talking about, hehe! This is a mistletoe; people are supposed to kiss whenever they are standing underneath this little shrub…!"

Finn's cheeks warmed up just by listening to those words, he stared back at Flame Princess and noticed that her face was blushed as well.

"Hehe…! I can see that you're feeling them…!" the golden bulldog laughed, "It's nice, right? Now what are you waiting for? Go ahead!"

Despite feeling totally embarrassed because of his brother, Finn gladly turned his head towards the flaring princess. She stared back at him in the same way, but as soon as the boy intended to lean in, Flame Princess sighed drawing her head away.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jake whined in disappointment as an uncertain frown marked his features.

"It's just that…" Flame Princess fixed her eyes in the snow "We can't do that… I'm unstable…"

"Oh geez… I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to-…"

"Wait, Jake!" Finn kept a bright smile on his face, causing his brother and his girlfriend to tilt their heads in confusion "We can still find a way around it…"

Jake ignored how was the human boy going to kiss his princess without burning the whole planet from the inside, but decided to hold the mistletoe over the couple anyway.

"Flame Princess," the young hero said, his face flushing brightly "Please, close your eyes…"

"Huh?" Flame Princess couldn't understand how was he going to do it either, she simply did what Finn said in a reluctant way and waited nervously.

Soon, a cold feeling brushed the tip of her nose and the fuzzies Jake was talking about rose inside her heart. The fire elemental lifted her eyelids; Finn's face was just in front of her's, his nose rubbing her's with sweet affection. Flame Princess giggled and returned the gesture in delight while Jake stared at them with a goofy smile.

"Well, well looks like that worked perfectly!" his magic limbs were quickly stretched down, right between the couple and expanded themselves out to push them into the ground "Now we should try something different like…snow angels! Or should I say, mud angels! Hehe…!"

Finn used some snow to soothe the pain on his burnt nose, his face ended up with a red mark on its center.

"Hehe, Finn the red-nosed human…had a very shiny nose…!" the magic dog sang at the time he waved his arms up and down in the mud followed by the enthusiastic giggles of Finn and Flame Princess.

"Humph…mud angels? Ain't that a little bit messy?" Marceline asked to herself as she floated over Flame Princess' house "I wonder if…"

The Vampire Queen drifted through the clouded skies of that winter afternoon searching for an open field. Her boots sank in the thick snow once she had landed and she leaned her back on an old fence that was surrounding the field.

Watching Jake and the other two kids play in the mud summoned a bothering memory that she wasn't able to shake off. Marceline bit her lip as she stared at the snow, she felt like doing something, but it was just a stupid idea.

"Ridiculous…" the vampire whispered in total embarrassment while she turned her head sideways to make sure that no one was watching her.

Marceline sighed in defeat, if she was going to do this; she had to do it quickly. Her eyes checked the empty field one last time and the vampire plunged into the snow, her arms and feet drawing wide arcs on the fluffy surface. Somehow, while she was working on her snow angel, Marceline felt a little more relieved… but also, a little bit sad.

When she was finished, the Vampire Queen placed her hands on the ground to help herself get back on her feet. Just as she glanced at the figure in the snow, a sudden feeling of disdain filled her body.

"Darn it! Why won't this stupid-…!?" Marceline protested angrily kicking the drawing of her angel "Why won't this ever work?!"

"Excuse me but," a buff man with a purple lute suit, short black hair and funny shoes asked politely "What is exactly the thing that won't ever work? I saw that you drew a perfect angel in the snow and then you just…wiped it off with your foot…"

"Hey!" Marceline swung her arms back in annoyance "Where the heck did you come from?! How come I couldn't notice you coming?! You're a huge guy! Were you spying me or something?!"

"Emm…" he backed away holding his golden cane with both hands nervously "No Miss, there's no way I wou-…Okay, I was spying you! I admit it, but only because I thought that a lady playing in the snow all by herself was a sad thing so… I guessed you'd want some company."

"Huh?" the Vampire Queen rolled her eyes and cooled her temper "Yeah, okay. I get it, you're just some…uh…Prince or something, it's not like if I was going to kill you for stepping in."

Prince Huge wiped some sweat from his forehead in relief "Oh gee! That's very nice of you, Miss." His small eyes rolled back to the messed up doodle in the snow "Care if I ask…why did you erase that angel?"

Marceline stared back at snow as well, she crossed her arms unsure of how to reply but she did it anyway "It wasn't a perfect angel…"

The big prince tilted his head in confusion "What do you mean? It was perfect!"

"No, it wasn't…" the vampire sighed "I've never been able to draw a perfect angel in the snow…each time I stand up, my hand prints ruin its wings…"

"Oh, hohoho…! Dear, that happens to everybody! You can't help it." Prince Huge chuckled holding his stomach "Besides, I saw that you could fly. Why don't you just float up? That way your hands won't ruin your angel!"

"Tch…you don't get it…" Marceline protested after taking a seat in the snow "A long time ago, a wise man told me that angels were kind creatures…they were always around to help people when they needed them…" she gazed back at her ruined drawing "He told me that angels would always be there to lend me a hand… That's why I want mine to be perfect…"

Prince Huge stared at her in understanding "And that man used to be…your friend?"

"Yeah… I don't know why, but…" Marceline smiled softly letting some memories leak in "When he was around my hand prints never ruined the angels' wings…and since he left…I've never been able to draw a perfect snow angel again… I wonder why…"

The tall prince had listened carefully to Marceline's words, staring at the snow and then back at her, somehow he had managed to find a solution to her problem "Draw an angel!" he ordered with a wide smile.

"What? No!" the vampire grunted sending him a glare "Weren't you listening to me?!"

Prince Huge scratched his hair with a bothered frown "Just do it, please!" His massive hands pushed her down onto her back, causing Marceline to release an angry tantrum.

"Argh…! Fine! You want me to draw an angel?! Look I'm drawing your stupid angel!" she yelled as she waved her arms and feet in a quick motion "Can't you see it's useless?!" Marceline was about to use her hands to get up but the prince managed to push her down before she ruined the drawing.

"Give me your hand." He said, his eyes sparkling with joy.

Marceline glanced at him with confusion at first, but did what he said. Prince Huge grabbed her small hand and pulled her up swiftly, no hand prints were left in the snow.

"Y-you…" the Vampire Queen stuttered in amazement "You did it! But… how did you?"

"You said that angels would always be there to lend you a hand, so I figured that the nice people who stops by to help others were like the angels and I decided to do the same."

"Yeah…" Marceline was living an epiphany "That's why I couldn't-…" a flash back struck her mind.

"_Mr. Simon…!" Little Marceline called while she lied in the snow "I think I'm done! I'm gonna get up now!"_

"_Whoa! Whoa! Hold on!" Simon Petrikov rushed to her side, the golden crown jingling below his waistline "Let me lend you a hand, you don't want to ruin the wings of your angel, do you?"_

The Vampire Queen shook her head "Guess that… when my friend was talking about angels, he was actually referring to the friends who are always there to give us a helping hand…" Marceline stretched her hand towards the joyful prince and smiled "Thanks dude, I owe you one."

"It's always a pleasure to help, Miss!" he replied shaking her hand.

"Move away! Excuse me, I'm sorry!" A giant sized Jake shouted just before his paw forced Marceline to push the huge prince away.

"Jake! What the plum?!"

"I'm sorry Marcy! I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!"

Lady Rainicorn's house was just ahead, Jake returned to his normal size as he crossed the frozen stream by the front door, almost slipping down in the process. If the golden dog wasn't in such a hurry, he would have remembered to use the small wooden bridge instead, but oh well…

Jake dashed through the barn's doors, and then rushed towards the kitchen where his colorful girlfriend was waiting patiently "Sorry I'm late, I was helping Finn with his lady friend and the time slipped from our hands like butter lettuce, hehe!"

"괜찮아요, 이 목록을 가져 왔어?" Lady asked calmly.

"Yeah! I've got it right here!" Jake shoved a small paper from his invisible pocket and held it proudly before his girlfriend "Tada~!"

Rainicorn scratched her cheek doubtfully, an uncertain look seizing her expression "아닙니다 ... 너무 짧은? 나는 더 이상 목록이 나올 줄 알았는데 ..."

"What do you mean longer? This short list is perfect!" the magical dog answered waving his paper back and forth "I came up with a pretty smart idea, we'll name the male puppies Jake Jr. and the female puppies Lady Jr.! Isn't it smart? Whatcha think babe?"

Lady's brow furrowed "내 생각에 당신은 언제나 게으른 것 같아요!" She stretched her long body out of the table taking care of the bump in her stomach and sent a dead glare to the dog "난 믿을 수 없어, 왜 당신은 귀하의 자녀에 더 관심이 될 수 없습니다!?"

"Lazy?! I'm not always lazy…and I do care for our puppies!" Jake protested as he left his seat in annoyance "You can't just…get mad at me for being who I am!"

The rainicorn stared at him with watery eyes; she hovered out of the kitchen turning around briefly to give Jake an angry "Humph!" and slammed the door behind her.

Jake was left alone in the kitchen holding his sad excuse of a name list why he wondered why was Lady being so resentful with him, what had he done wrong? The dog sighed. He pulled a chair and sat at the table playing aimlessly with the bunch of papers that were left over it.

Among them, Jake's round eyes glimpsed one in particular that caught his entire attention, he held carefully in his paws and read it aloud.

"_Dear Princess Bubblegum,_

_Today Jake and I will be choosing names for our puppies –Oh Glob! I'm so excited! I wrote down some names myself, but I didn't like them at all. I know that Jake is a real genius when it comes to this kind of things, I'm eager to see him walk through the kitchen's door with his long list of wonderful names…! I know we'll spend a lovely afternoon reading them all together; I even bought him a jar of pickles so we can eat them together while we are at it! ~"_

Jake stopped his reading, right now he was feeling like a total jerk to even allow himself to learn more about his girlfriend's crumbled wishes. There was only one way to fix his mistake; the magical dog pulled one of Lady's drawers open and shoved out a large stack of paper and a pen.

"It's naming time…!"

By the time Lady Rainicorn decided to return home, a good four hours had passed and she didn't really expect to find Jake inside. However, her thoughts were quickly contradicted as she floated in the kitchen and found it covered by thousands of papers with names written on both sides of their pages.

The small chubby dog popped out from underneath them with tired eyes and cramped fingers, but with a wide gleeful smile, which showed that he couldn't careless about his own exhaustion.

"Welcome back sweetheart! Are you ready to spend a cozy afternoon with your butt-headed boyfriend and pick up names with him?"

"Oh…Jake…!" Lady flew over the dog surrounding him with her long body in a tight hug "나는이 바보, 당신을 사랑!"

Jake returned the embrace gladly "Yeah, I love you too…!" he whispered burying his head in her mane.

"Now where are those pickles? Hehe!"

Princess Bubblegum glanced at the happy couple through the window, she had offered herself to join Lady on her way back home after learning about Jake's mess, but now it seemed that their problem had been solved and she could return to her task of delivering new toys to the children of the Candy Orphanage.

She was of course, wearing her pink snowsuit so that the cold blizzard, which had started to blow once the dusk fell upon her, wouldn't impede her arduous journey of carrying a heavy bag full of toys towards the old building at the end of the Candy Cane Forest.

Bubblegum wasn't still able to believe that both Morrow and her swan had flown to the south seeking for the warm vicinities of the Fire Kingdom, and that she had decided to grant Peppermint Butler a free day because of the holidays at the same time –Well, he deserved it– leaving her alone with the responsibility of cheering up those poor children's life.

"C'mon Bonnibel…!" the pink lady said encouraging herself "You have been in worst situations, you can do this…!"

Her footsteps got lost in the thick snow, just walking was a straining task, but Princess Bubblegum was determined to carry it out no matter what. "Huff…! Well, I'll do it after a small break…" she sighed while she collapsed in the snow clutching the bag in an attempt warm her tired body.

"Now that I think it better…" the princess whispered exhaustedly "I'll need a miracle to deliver these toys…"

"Slow down! Slow down, I said! GUNTER! Waaah…!" the desperate screeches of an annoying-well-known wizard literally punched her out of her train of thought. And by literally I mean that nine penguins pulling an ice sleigh crashed against the princess tangling her body in a mess of flippers, beaks and snow.

"Pfft…! ICE KING…!" Princess Bubblegum yelled in annoyance little after spitting all the snow that she had swallowed accidentally "What the cabbage?!"

"Oh, Princess Bubblegum! How are ya doing? I was on my way to captur-…I mean, visit all the princesses of my _beautiful_ list and throw stuff at the ones from my _ugly_ list!" the blue old man peeked at the two papers on his hands and frowned in confusion "Gunter! Why is Flame Princess in the ugly list?!"

"Wenk!" the penguin replied while he shrugged.

"I don't care, I think I told you to check it twice!"

"Ice King!" Bubblegum's desperate yelling interrupted his argument "Take this thing off me! I gotta deliver something important before 9:00 pm, so I want you out of my field of vision, NOW!"

"Deliver?" the Ice King glanced inside her bag "This is just a bunch of toys!"

"Exactly, I'm heading towards the Candy Orphanage…" the princess pulled her self up but a painful wave struck her ankle making her stumble down again "Oh Glob…this is a nightmare…" she sighted on the verge of tears.

"Wenk, wenk!" Gunter pulled the Ice King's robe and pointed the sleigh with his flipper "Wenk!"

"You really think that it would work?" the wizard murmured taking off his crown and scratching his curled puff of white hair "Hmm… Hey Princess, want a ride?"

Bonnibel Bubblegum stared at him in astonishment "Are you…offering me your help?"

Ice King nodded in excitement "Sure, hehehe…!"

The ice wizard set his nine penguins ready to haul his frozen sleigh, he then tossed Bubblegum's bag on the back sit and sat beside her holding the unusual aquatic-bird-reins.

"You really think this is a safe mean of transportation?" the princess inquired nervously.

"Huh, well sometimes it is, sometimes not…" the Ice King answered calmly as he lifted the reins over his penguins and slapped them enthusiastically "C'mon Gunter, Goonter and Gonder! Slide us through the snow Ginxen, Gumet and Goopid! We have some toys to deliver; Gunner, Glitzen, Günter! Here we go! Hehehe…!"

The penguins immediately leaped onto their stomachs dragging the sleigh over the slippery snow at a high speed. Princess Bubblegum smiled feeling the cold breeze messing her hair, the Candy Orphanage was just ahead and soon the kids would be enjoying their new toys.

"Thanks Ice King, you really deserve this…" Bubblegum said as she leaned to peck his cheek.

The king's blue face turned bright red "Well, hehe…I uh…hehe…!"

"It did work, Gunter! Hehe!"

Beemo saw a glimpse of the dashing sleigh passing in front of the Tree Fort and waved happily at Princess Bubblegum while it stuck his pixilated tongue at the Ice King.

The small computer pulled a red scarf and some gloves out of Jake's drawer, and happily made his way out of the house to reach the frozen pond at its front. "Okay Football, I brought you some warm clothing. Now we can start practicing our ice skating!"

"Oh, that's great Beemo…!" the reflection on the frozen lake giggled.

"Football" got his winter clothes on and walked under Beemo ready to start skating.

"Now, this is an ancient art that is based on balance." Beemo explained professionally "Not many are able to master the skills needed to soar over the thin layer of ice, so don't get disappointed it you fall a couple of times."

"I'll try my best, Beemo!" Football assured confidently.

The video game made a few paces over the ice and started running, after a while, it finally let its small plastic feet slide across the pond "Haha! Look at me Football! This is how you-…" its legs suddenly lost their balance making the robot trip and stamp its face on the cold surface.

"Beemo, are you alright?!" its reflection asked in worry.

"Why is this happening, Football?" Beemo whispered indignantly "I had never fallen before, my perfect equilibrium was my pride…! But now…it has become poop…"

"Oh, Beemo… Your skills are not poop, everybody has to fall and fail so that they may get the chance to stand up and prove that they have learned from their mistakes…!" Football grinned lightly while pointing herself "Look at me, although it has been hard for me to learn about being real living baby girl, you have never given up on helping me and that's why I am what I am today…!"

Beemo returned the smile weakly.

"C'mon Beemo get up, I'm eager to learn more from you…!" Football added with enthusiasm.

"You are right Football…" Beemo said as its knees carried its body up "A true master never gives up…!" the green computer put its hands together and bowed before its reflection "There's no greater student than the one who's able to teach something new to his master, Thank you Football."

"Hehe, I just learned from the best, Beemo…!" its reflection replied with embarrassment.

"C'mon let's keep skating!"

**x+x+x+x+x**

"Hohoho…!" Cuber laughs after taking a sip from his cocoa mug "Did you find the theme my children? It was pretty easy, right? Almost obvious, hehe!"

The space man takes another sip from his beverage, suddenly his eyes pop open in astonishment as he spills the hot liquid everywhere "What do you mean by-?!"

Cuber jumps from his rocking chair and points the screen with a remote control "I'm gonna give you some time to think about it, okay? Don't be lazy!"

An image of Cuber with a pair of reindeer antlers on his head in a superman stance appears in the screen.

* * *

_PAUSE VIEWER NOW…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Cuber's pause image disappears and he's showed rocking himself on his chair again "Let's see, you got it this time, right? Hehe… I'm glad to hear that, let's see if your answer is correct! Ready?"

"The theme was, the five greeting gestures! You see; Finn and Flame Princess _rubbed_ their noses performing the 'kunik' or eskimo kissing, Marceline and the prince _shook _their hands, Jake and his girlfriend _hugged, _Princess Bubblegum _kissed_ the blue guy's cheek and Beemo _bowed_ before his friend."

Cuber crosses his arms and stares at the audience, "So you get it right? I hope so, hohoho…!" he starts waving good-bye "Well, I'll be seeing you next year it seems…oh! And before I forget, there are more themes within this graybles that you should try to reflect during these holidays… Keep it in mind…hehe…!"

"Good night, and happy holidays my dear friends!"

* * *

**Since there are no more Adventure Time episodes until the next year I wrote you this as a small Christmas present, I really hope you like it!**

**~SCIK1012  
**


End file.
